Re Education
by justanothership
Summary: War was never easy or clean. It also didn't end on the battlefield, it usually followed you home. As a single tear drops through the valley of an aging face, the world has forgotten her. But she will not back down while there is still something left to save. Having an unusual person to help her get stronger is only the half of it.
1. Re Education

**I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of its works. It belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Re-Education

She vaguely remembered coming back home. After a month of recuperating and salvaging everything, it was a blur; working in the medical tents fighting to get everyone well enough to return to their own villages. Helping Tsunade and Shizune heal broken shinobi. Trying to save everyone that was brought to her tent and her heart faltering when someone was lost was a blur. Being furious at herself for not being strong enough to save them, trying her hardest to be this savior all her patients made her out to be. Those eyes that begged in agonizing pain to be saved from the Shinigami himself. How Tsunade, Shizune and Sakura did it all while seeming as calm as ever was beyond her, she swore she'd never get used to it. That was until Sakura finally woke up from her chakra exhausted mini coma. She had sprung into action as if nothing had happened and went about healing patients or going into long surgeries to save them. After seeing her do that and more she knew, she'd get used to the looks of desperation to be saved, the heart wrenching feeling of losing a patient and the grueling gory states of shinobi and having to patch them back together limb from limb.

All of that she could handle but that certainly did not prepare her for this moment. Seeing the village gates, she knew she wasn't ready to tell her mother, her last immediate family member, that her best friend and husband died bravely along with his best friend. How could she even go about this? She was broken out of such thoughts when Choji and Shikamaru, both on each side of her, took her hands. She looked up to them for once unsure of what to say or do."Well I'm going to go with Pa and go check on Ma. Ino, Shika will you two be alright?" Choji seemed hesitant. Unsure on his decision to leave them both. He desperately wanted to see his mother and assure her both her husband and son were alive and well. He also felt guilty though, both his team mates lost their fathers and would have to deliver such unimaginable news to their own mothers. He felt he should be there for them, help them even if he didn't know how. He was broken out of his thoughts when Shikamaru mumbled out, "we'll be fine." And pulled Ino along.

Shikamaru didn't know how he could answer, but knew he had to, Ino was in such a trance and as quiet as he usually is. He knew he'd have to step up and say something. But how could he help her? Sure, he understood exactly what she was going through and feeling but she was the one that always took action. That would comfort and support both Choji and himself when things got bad. She was their sunshine, their little piece of heaven, now she just looked like a husk of her old self. That aside how was he going to tell his mother? How was he supposed to go on living when all his important male figures were dead? Now that he would have to step up and take his father's place. Such shoes could never be filled. Still in thought he pulled her along toward their homes. Living close to each other was always an advantage to them. Now, now it seemed like a twisted joke, one he didn't want to be a part of. He suddenly came to a stop when she stopped walking. Looking back at her somewhat startled he turned to her. Only to see her eyes wide and glossy with question and confusion. As he looked to where her eyes were set on he too became confused. In front of her families flower shop and home stood Morino Ibiki. Yeah if _that_ man was in front of his home he would also be speechless.


	2. Coming Home

*I still don't own Naruto Kishimoto does.

Coming Home

Why he was there Shikamaru didn't know but the intimidating man seemed to be waiting for his female companion. Ibiki motioned for Ino to come to him, she was quickly broken out of her trance and tried to give Shikamaru a small smile. Anything to lie and let him think that she was okay. "This is my stop... Tell aunty I love her and that I'll be here for her if she needs anything." She let go of his hand, "I'll see you later. Bye Shika." She walked towards Ibiki. Funny how as a genin he terrified her and gave her the chills. Now she knew better, he was one of her father's oldest and trusted friend not to mention family. His expression or face didn't give anything away as usual but his shoulders were slightly slumped and his face seemed just a bit older. _No_ , she thought _this isn't a good look on him_ , it made her feel even more uneasy. As if that was even more possible. "Hey kid." He put a heavy hand on her shoulder and gave a small nod to Shikamaru. A silent statement that he'd take it from here and would take care of her. With that Shikamaru left towards the Nara Forest. When she could no longer see him she turned to Ibiki. _Why is he the one to greet me and not mom._ Ibiki seemed out of place in front of the flower shop, not that she would tell him. He slowly pulled out two scrolls from his trench coat and stared at them with such intensity she didn't know what to say. "Kid lets go inside, there are somethings you need to know." Still looking at the scrolls he turned around and walked towards the entrance of the flower shop. _Wouldn't mom be uncomfortable with him here? She never liked when he would come over with dad… Then again she didn't like many things about dad's work. Not that I can blame her seeing as she married into a Clan coming from a civilian family. Shinobi Law just didn't allow us to tell her much of anything we did. HOLD ON. Since when does he have a key to the shop?!_ She didn't dare say anything as she followed him up the stairs to her home. When she wasn't immediately greeted by her mother she started to worry a little. _And since WHEN has he had a key to the apartment?! Okay this is getting really strange and weird. Where's mom?_ She was broken out of her thoughts as they both entered and took off their sandals. She kept an eye out for her mother, Ibiki had gone to sit at the kitchen table and watched as his colleague and best friend's daughter, helplessly search from room to room with fear growing on her face. He couldn't stand it any longer and spoke up before she entered her parents room, "Kid sit down."

Ino looked to him on the verge of tears but did as she was told and sat across from him. _This is not going to be easy._ He'd been through war and hell and back but that definitely didn't prepare him for the conversation he was about to have. **War was never easy…** "Where is she?" He heard her struggle to ask, fighting to keep the tears and fear out of her voice. He sighed, stayed very still, then finally looked her in the eyes. "Your parents, they loved you. Though I'm sure you know that. They never were afraid to show it or tell anyone about what a beautiful family they had. War… It takes people in many ways. I know you know what I mean. War is never fair and completely unforgiving. Your father was a strong and caring man that always put both you and your mother ahead of himself. He was incredibly smart, though people usually tended to overlook that aspect of him. Granted as a teammate with any Nara it usually happens. You know this probably better that most seeing as your Shikaku's brat kid's teammate." He paused and smiles thinking back about how Inoichi would sometimes complain to him about it. The smile faded as he saw tears spill from Inoichi's carbon copy and pride and joy. War really wasn't fair. "Your father came to me before the war asking to look after you, incase anything happened." By now huge droplets shamelessly falling down Ino's eyes, she wasn't embarrassed to cry in front of this man. "He relayed a message to your mother, Nara Yoshino, and myself moments before he perished. He had said he felt something horrible was going to happen." Her eyes widened in shock. _Mom and aunty knew?! Then where's mom at?_ "After he told us how proud he was to fight and die along his friends and family he made me promise. Promise to look after you and your mother but I… I couldn't believe that he had truly died. I honestly didn't want to believe it. After a week and getting news that the war was truly over I asked my connections to confirm everything. Sure enough, it was true… I went to go check on your mother shortly after, to see how she was holding up. I came to the shop only to find it closed, I looked through it but didn't see her. Finally, I decided to come up here, the door was ajar. I looked everywhere, once I came to their bedroom's bathroom I found her. She-" He stopped, reliving everything all over again. The lump in his throat only seemed to grow and the tightness in his chest was becoming unbearable.

"She WHAT?!" Ino asked knowing where this was going but hoping, praying that deep down she wasn't right. She could no longer bare the hurt on his face and stood up. Running to her parent's room she was caught by the stench of hard industry cleaners. She opened the bathroom door and the potency of the hazardous stench almost caused her to gag. It was clean, sterile clean. Nothing of her parents was there. It was vacant of any of her parent's hygiene products and knickknacks, it looked as if it had never been lived in, too new. "What the hell?" she whispered. She turned when a hand was on her shoulder and looked at a remorseful and somber Ibiki. "Jiji?" He heard her whisper, it reminded him of when she was a toddler and would follow him everywhere and call out to him in her sweet innocent voice. **Fuck, war wasn't fair!** "Ino I found her here, dying. She had slit her wrists in the bathtub, I tried to stop the bleeding and take her to the hospital. She begged me to give you this." He looked at the scroll then to her broken face. "She died by the time I got her to the hospital." He handed her the scroll. With trembling fingers and an already blurry vision she opened and read the contents of said scroll.


	3. The Bet

*I still do not Own Naruto nor do I have the rights to it. As always its all Kishimotos.

*Also before I forget to mention _writing like this is inner thoughts._ In case that confused anyone. Please tell me what ya'll think and leave a review. Any criticism is welcome! With Lots of Love.

The Bet

"Baby… My sweet beautiful baby. You know I love you? I tried to show you any time I got the chance. I'm so so proud to call you my child, I saw you bloom into the amazing and caring woman. You surpassed all my hopes for you. You are so much like your father, too much like him. I sometimes wonder what I was able to give you. I think your father will be a little mad at me for leaving you like this… But I can't live at all without him. My whole life surrounded you two… how did things get so messed up? I know I'm being a terrible and selfish mother. I hope that one day you are able to forgive me. Forgive such a selfish woman and still be able to love. Please stay the same strong beautiful person you've always been and don't give up on the world, as I have. Keep growing and show everyone how you are the embodiment of this Clan. I may have failed as a Yamanaka and maybe as a mother but I sincerely hope you love me and know I tried hard to become a mother you could be proud of. I hope I did enough as your mother and role model. Don't give up on love and know that your father and I have always been extremely proud of you. Don't ever forget that.

With so much Love and Sorrow,

Your Mama."

By know she was a crumpled mess on the floor. Tears and snot mixing together and leaving a salty bitter after taste in her mouth. Her family was gone, nothing more than mere memories. Unreachable, unattainable beautifully painful memories. She was now all alone, no longer would she wake up to a homemade breakfast full of love by her mother. Or her father reading the newspaper, sitting next to her, enjoying said breakfast. Smiling and going on about what the day may consist of. Never will he be there to see her progress, become a jounin and clan head, walk her down the aisle or see the birth of his grandchild/children. She'd never be able to receive a hug or kiss from either parent. Alone. That lone kept ringing in her head as she wallowed in her own maddening depression. Then darkness over took her.

Ibiki picked her up as gently as her could, afraid she might shatter, what was he going to do? He sighed as he looked at his new wards face, for the first time since he'd seen her she looked calm, peaceful even. _How do you take care of someone; a teenaged girl nonetheless that's lost both parents and has just come home from war?_ As the head of T&I he was always busy, now more so since after war his department would usually get swamped with work. Being down on not only his co-captain Inoichi but also quite a few of his men. He knew work would be long and hard. How was he supposed to help this young girl? As he went to set her down on her bed, away from that bathroom he noticed the pictures in her room. He saw how she aged, always a smile plastered on her face. Never alone, either her mother, father or teammates and sensei with her. From what Inoichi would always say about her, he knew this girl was strong, resilient and above all determined to be the best kunoichi and person she could be. He hoped for her and his sake her father was correct. He had a lot to deal with ahead of him. He just hoped he'd be back before she woke.

Ibiki entered the hokage building with a set and steeled resolve. Shinobi were running around frantically, some not even seeing him, others would bow respectfully. In times like these he was glad people not only respected him but feared him, he would always use that as an advantage. He stopped in front of the hokage's door, this was not going to be fun, for the hokage that is. "COME IN!" boomed Tsunade's voice from within her office. She looked up from the mountain of paper work "Ibiki. I knew you'd be here sooner or later. Though I expected you sooner-" she motioned for him to sit down. "Let's not waste time with useless banter. Tell it to me straight." _Good she didn't want to waste time either._ Ibiki smiled inwardly. "Of course Tsunade, I'm down on quite a lot of my people in T &I. You know that of course. Especially when the council wants at least 3 high ranking shinobi watching the Uchiha trash. What I propose is you give me Yamanaka Ino, to train and make her my right-hand man as was her father." To say Tsunade was shocked was an understatement. Morino Ibiki had NEVER asked for anyone (he usually took people) much less chosen anyone to be his protégé. Willingly. She always knew Ino would eventually join T&I, as did most Yamanaka but so soon was surprising. Yes, she was clearly beyond her years in her clans jutsus. She had also demonstrated it during the war and surpassed even her expectations. She was also a huge help during the war and she knew Ino had a big role in why the Allied Shinobi won but she wasn't even Jounin yet! "she is still too young! I don't think she's ready to be part of T&I. She isn't even a Jounin yet, she's still too green. Why her? When there are other more experienced in your field." She fixed her gaze on him, trying to read, get answers, anything. "To say she is still too green and not ready is just disrespectful to her. As her legal guardian, I say she is ready to begin training for this and as the Head of T&I I say she has what it takes to not only do this but succeed." He knew he would win this. "Wait YOU? Her Legal Guardian?! Last I knew both her parents died and so did Nara Shikaku, which so happened to be her next legal guardian in case anything happened. That means she is a ward if the Village." She said narrowing her eye. "I beg to differ." Ibiki smirked as he placed a scroll on her desk. She quickly picked it up and opened it. It was a contract of sorts between Ibiki and Inoichi, more of a will you could say. In it stated that if anything were to happen to both he and Shikaku Ibiki would be named legal guardian over his daughter. It was signed by all 3 men and notarized by both Clan Heads. Tsunade growled, "She is still too young to work in T&I!" He smiled giving her goosebumps, a feat only Ibiki could pull. "Let's make a bet."


	4. Adoption and Other Questionable Things

I still do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of its works, all belongs to Kishi.

Don't forget to RR this if you liked it or wanted to give some constructive criticism, its all welcomed. Hope y'all like it so far and keep reading!

Adoption?

Ino opened her burning eyes, from how dark the room was she knew she'd been out for a while. Still laying down she turned her head, her parents stared back with large smiles plastered on their faces. Reaching out with a shaking hand she cradled the picture close to her heart and began to weep.

What was she supposed to do now, she was still too young to be clan leader… right? That's if they even asked, would she be capable, would she even accept to take her father's place? No, she realized it was wrong of her to think that way if anything she had a duty to her Clan and parents to do whatever she could for the Clan and their legacy.

Forcing herself to stop crying she stood up slowly, putting the picture frame back in its place and looked at her reflection. Her hair was a knotted mess, clothes covered in old blood (most of it belonging to her many patients) sweat and dirt. She was in desperate need of a bath so that's what she did. Scrubbing away all the grim she allowed herself the guilty pleasure of double washing her hair, bathing in the sweet vanilla and lavender scents. Once out of the shower she changed into more comfortable inconspicuous clothing. A simple light orange sweater and black leggings paired with her normal black sandals, not bothering to put up her hair.

She needed to get out of house as quickly as she could, unable to stay in a basic shrine, everything reminding her of what she'd lost and loved. Leaving though her bedroom window she took to the rooftops, unwilling or wanting to see anyone she knew, not quite ready to face the inevitable questions about her parents and it becoming a reality. Upping her pace to a near unbearable pace she kept heading to the one place that would not only confirm everything but maybe even find solace. By the time she reached her destination, her lungs were screaming in pain, greedily taking in all the oxygen her body allowed.

The commentary was the only place that would make this real, that would confirm the Shinigami truly had taken everyone she held dear and close to her heart. Running through rows and rows of stone heads she searched, reading each name, her heart quenching in uncontrollable pain. Reaching the Yamanaka Clan section, she looked on each clan/family member her clan had lost in past years and wars. Each stone head looking newer, freshly dug. There.

Her father and mothers name etched in that unforgiving stone, the same one that kept taking all her loved ones away. Descending to her knees she gently caressed the names of both parents, noticing the beautiful wilting flowers, most likely left by other clan members. Yes, she was truly all alone, the sky sensing the inner turmoil that was her heart began to weep for her and for everyone else that was snatched away by the ravages of war.

Looking at the names she realized she could no longer cry, she was far too empty emotionally and mentally, for the first time she felt truly helpless. Staring up into the skies unrelenting grey masses she broke and began to slam her fists in the ground, screaming. "Why did you leave me, both of you!?" Seething she looked to the sky furious at the heavens and at Kami himself. "I've had it, you greedy bastard! Have you had enough? What more do you want?!"

How much more did Kami plan to take away from her? What was left? Then realization hit, there was nothing and no one more it could take, no longer fearing the all mighty she rubbed away and tears that might have escaped in her desperation. Suddenly the usual twinkle and light in her eyes disappeared, becoming a whisper, a memory. She would live through this cruel game called life and beat the shit out of it. Opting to get stronger and keep fighting to make her parents and clan proud even if it killed her.

Drenched in rain and mud she touched her parents graves one last time before picking herself up. Standing before them, completely alone, a broken version of her former self she whispered, "I can't save what' left of you mama, papa; but I won't turn my back on either of you. I can and will fight and face everything ahead of me with everything I've got." With those final words and promise she left heading home with a new strong resolve.

To say she expected Ibiki to be there welcoming her home would be a lie, was she surprised? Hell yes. Not bothering to take her sandals off she walked to his sitting form at the table, "Jij-er I mean Ibiki-san, what the hell are you doing here? No offense but I'd really like to be left alone." She grumbled out at him.

She was truly getting tired of these surprise visits he kept bestowing upon her and even though she may have known where he was coming from it was getting old quickly. Ibiki looked at her with his usual bored expression, noticing the change in her once bright slightly mischievous eyes. She was coping anyway she saw fit he assumed but it wouldn't cut it until she learned to completely switch off her emotions and be the kunoichi he knew she could be.

"Listen kid just cause you're going through shit doesn't mean I'll let you speak to me that way." Noticing her stiffen and slowly nod he smirked inwardly, good, she was still afraid of him. He could use that to both their advantages. "Pack some shit up, you're going to live at the ANBU Barracks. Pack essentials only I'll throw away anything I deem unnecessary. Also, congrats! I adopted your sorry ass but by no means does that makes us friends. I'm just doing Inoichi a favor and you WILL work, HARD. No student or "daughter" of mine will be weak in anyway shape of form." He left before she could process everything he had just sprung on her.

Like he said he didn't know how to handle this, so he'd do it the only way he knew how. By being himself and treating this as a mission, one she could not and would not fail. She was a kunoichi that was now his student, just that and nothing more. He in no way wanted to or even could take her father's place. Kami, he hoped he could do this. "WHAT?!" There it was, his cue to leave in a puff of smoke. Kami. Help them both.

Andidostilllikeyou: I will I've just been writing a few chapter out and fixing them but i have quite a bit done. Just need to type them all out. Hopefully they are coming out well. Thanks for the comment!


End file.
